Obedience
by enchantedforests
Summary: "What's your name?" "Illumi" "What do I do now Illumi?" The boy's dark eyes bored into her. "Whatever you feel like" With that he continued walking, and she remained stationary in astonishment of his indifference Illumi x OC
1. Orange Lily

Obedience

Chapter 1 – Orange lily

**A/N: **Hellooo! This is my first time writing a hunter x hunter fic, I'm hoping it will go well! Some sentences for some odd reason are being indented, I have no clue why or how to fix it. I hope it doesn't bother anyone reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter x Hunter, all rights are reserved to Yoshihro Togashi

* * *

"Tonight, we feast, as this time tomorrow all the heads of the zoldyck family will be with us!"

A massive man, holding a chicken leg proclaimed.

His statement was greeted with choruses' of celebratory remarks. Everyone was happy, everyone except for a small girl, with lifeless mauve eyes.

She stood at the edge of one the benches in the bar. She had shackles binding her hands, and was sporting a white, tattered dress covered in splotches of mud.

Her stomach grumbled, but she had no desire to eat. No motivation to even live anymore. Everyone she loved and cared about were gone.

Her stomach grumbled again, louder. A skinny man, with braided hair turned to look at her.

He gave her a sly grin, and yelled

"Henchooo, can I feed her...?"

The leader, who was devouring the chicken leg, looked up irritatingly.

"I don't care _what _you do to her, as long as you keep her alive for Friday."

With that he went back to his chicken and continued making barbaric remarks with the rest of his entourage.

The skinny man took a piece of beef off of his plate, and smiled at her. He dangled the meat in front of her eyes, and said

"You, POOR thing, you must be starving! Here you go, open wide!"

The girl kept her mouth shut, and just stared at the man. These men, had hurt her so much, had made her cry so much that she no longer felt the pain. His taunting did nothing to her, elicited not even the slightest of reactions.

The grin vanished from the said man's face, as he saw no reaction.

"Oh c'moooooooooon..." he cooed

"You guys were supposed to have lunch when we attacked, you must be starvinggg!"

The girl's eyes remained vacant, as she stared at the man.

The man's eyes narrowed. He came closer to her and whispered

"You know, after I killed your mom, I tried some of the beef she made, and let me tell you it was…"

The man turned his thumbs down, and exhaled

"HORRIBLEEE, so while you have the chance you should really try some good quality beef."

The girl felt anger bubble in her chest. She realized that she did have a motivation to live after all, to kill all of these bloody bastards.

She took the slice of beef from the man's hand, and it threw it hard at his face.

/

The group of twenty bandits sat in a hijacked tour bus.

The leader, Nive, held a dagger to the drivers head, as he announced to his crew

"Now then, remember the plan. Follow it closely, or else..." the large man smiled as he brought his dagger dangerously close to the bus driver's throat.

The driver sweat dropped, and accelerated the bus even faster. Nive smiled, and retracted his hand from the driver's throat.

"That's better."

Nive then walked down the aisle, to the back to get some rest before the big event.

"Henchoo, why do we have to bring her?" The skinny man, with a braid said.

Nive looked over at the girl sitting on the floor by the skinny man, who was named Nobaga.

Nobaga continued his whining

"Why can't we kill her!? She's a nuisance!"

"Haha, you're only saying that because she hit you with a slice of beef!" a man named Mochi exclaimed

With that, the other bandits started to laugh.

Nive sighed, and sat at the back, drinking some booze from a small, golden container.

He looked at the girl; her face now matched her dress. One eye was purple, while the other had a cut above it. Her lips were heavily bruised. But regardless of the damage her face sustained, her eyes were still a deep, crystal purple.

"Nobaga, have you seen her eyes?"

Nobaga stopped yelling at Mochi, and looked at his leader, confused.

"Her what...?"

"Her eyes Nobaga"He repeated again

He pulled the girl up by her brown hair, and turned her face towards him, examining her eyes.

Now that his captain had mentioned it, the girl had a very peculiar color. It was a deep, purple color.

"A girl with her eye color can easily go for 100k jenny in the black market."

Nobago pondering that for a minute, and then said

"But Henchooo, do we really need her? We're going to have the heads of the Zoldyck family very soon."

Nive took another sip of the booze, and smirked.

"The more money, the better"

/

"We're…h-h-here." the driver announced timidly.

Nive walked up to the front, and smiled at him.

"P-please, don't kill me, you promised me you wouldn't if I drove you here."

Nive took out his dagger and smiled at him again.

"Never trust a bandit."

With that, he stabbed the driver at the back of his neck and exited the bus. The other bandits snickered, and filed out of the bus.

Nobaga, the last to leave, dragged the girl by her hair.

The small girl, looked dismissively at the driver's body, and closed his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nobaga breathed on her neck.

Not waiting for her reply, he pulled her out of the tour bus and joined the rest of the bandits as they watched their leader get to work, and the mission commenced.

Nive had a dagger poised near the guard's neck.

"I know your little trick. You act weak and give the keys to that side door, where the giant beast lays. The actual way in getting inside is through these gates." Nive stated matter of factually

The guard's eyes opened up slightly. This was the first time in his many years here did he meet someone who knew that trick.

Nive pushed the man, and walked toward the gates.

"I'm in a good mood, so I won't kill you. Not yet anyways."

The guard continued his weak act.

"T-thank you."

Nive turned to his men, "I need you all to push this with me."

The other bandits gathered around the gate.

Nobaga pulled the girl with him to gate.

The guard looked at the small girl, covered in bruises. His heart instantly went to her. It was clear as day that she had nothing to do with them.

'_The things they must have done to her'_ he thought. _'Poor thing'_

"On my command, we push."

The man lifted his eyebrow, they even knew about the simultaneous push needed to open the gates, it was obvious they did their research, but they were very naïve.

"One, two, three…PUSH." The leader yelled.

The men pushed the door with all their strength, but to no avail.

"PUSH harder." Nive commended

They tried again. This time the first gate moved a slight centimeter, but quickly went back to its original position, knocking down a few bandits as it did.

Nive let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at his men.

"NOBAGA, let go of the girl, use BOTH your hands you fool."

Nobaga obediently pushed the girl down, and placed both hands on the door.

"One more time, let's go..."

/

The evening sky was encompassed in a thick fog.

A slim boy, with short black hair made his way through the fog as he walked up the mountain.

When he arrived to the gate of judgment, he was greeted by the guard, Zebro.

"Welcome back, Illumi-san, how was your trip?"

The boy turned to look at the man, and blinked a few times.

"Easy."

The guard eyebrows went up, for a child of only ten years his progress was obscene.

Illumi put one hand on the gate, and turned to look at the guard again

"Well, then..."

The guard recollected himself and quickly said

"20 bandits have recently gone through the gate, and the butler has just called saying that Silva-sama wants you to deal with them."

Illumi's eyes widened slightly, but he just nodded. Then he proceeded to open the gates.

/

"This place is huuugee, and I'm tired." Mochi complained

"That's because you're fat." Nobago replied jokingly

Mochi's eyes narrowed as he brought out a pistol,

"You wanna go Nobago?"

"Mochi, Nobago, that's enough." Nive said, silencing the two.

The group was walking toward a fenced area, with a short entrance in between, when a single needle was thrown in front of them.

"I'm afraid that's as far as you will go." a very monotone voice came from behind them

All eyes turned to a slim boy, with dark eyes.

"Whaddya say brat?!" Mochi exclaimed, retrieving his pistol.

"I wouldn't do that it if I was you" the boy stated

"Why you…" Mochi angrily shot the pistol at the boy.

The boy easily evaded the bullet and moved to the front.

Mochi made a small, gasping noise as he dropped to the floor. There was a needle lodged on the back of his neck. The bandits were all shocked. When did the boy hit him?

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" Nive angrily bellowed.

He ran towards the slim boy, dragger in hand.

The boy swiftly evaded, and Nive like Mochi, fell to floor. The remaining bandits screamed, finally understanding the futility of their situation as their strong leader was so easily defeated, and dispersed in all different directions.

With a flick of his wrist, 18 needles went flying in different directions, all precisely hitting the remaining bandits at the back of their necks, killing them instantly.

Just like that, all of Nive's notorious bandits were dead.

The small girl was paralyzed in astonishment. She had never seen someone so strong, so powerful. She looked up at the boy, who was currently dusting off the miniscule amount of dirt from his pants that accumulated from the exchange.

The boy paused, and looked up at her.

Dull, black eyes stared into surprised, violet eyes.

The boy gave his pant one last swipe, and started walking towards the girl.

'_To finish me off' _she thought.

She closed her eyes, as he came closer.

"I'm not a bandit."

If she was going to be killed here, then she wanted it to be known that she had nothing to do with the evil men lying around her.

"Hmm." the boy replied.

She could feel him right in front of her. She felt a rush of air, and then heard a cracking sound…but felt no pain.

Confused, she opened her eyes to see the shackles that had been put on her hands, strewn on the ground in front of her.

When she looked up to boy, he was already a good meter in front of her walking toward the mansion.

"Wait!" She called

The boy stopped walking, and turned around widening his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" He replied indicating no interest to his question.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I was ordered to kill the 20 bandits, and you are not a bandit."

The girl did not know how to respond to that, so she just stared at him in awe.

"T-thank you"

The boys eyes widened more, but again he remained silent.

"They killed my family, and wanted to sell me. You avenged my family, and saved my life, I don't think I could ever repay you."

The boy slanted his head slightly.

"Is that so..?"

The girl was stunned. She wanted someone to hug her, to be sympathetic, to tell her it would be alright, but this boy, her savoir didn't care.

The boy shrugged at her, and continued walking.

"Wait."

He stopped for the second time.

"Why did you break my shackles?"

"Beats me…" the boy threw over his shoulders.

The boy started to walk again.

"W-Wait!"

The boy stopped for a third time and stared at her.

His eyes showed no sign of irritation.

"What's your name?"

"Illumi."

"What do I do now Illumi?"

The boy's dark eyes bored into her.

"Whatever you feel like."

With that he continued walking, and she remained stationary in astonishment of his indifference.

/

By the time she reached the gates it was midnight. She was in no position to push the gates, had she been in perfect shape, it would still have been a futile effort. Physically and emotionally exhausted, she settled on sitting with her back against the gate, exhaling slowly.

She looked up at the night sky, and wondered what she was supposed to do now with her life.

Her loved ones were killed, the people who killed her loved ones were also killed, and she was told to do 'whatever she felt like'.

Well right now she felt like sleeping and sleep she did.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my fic : ) I was quite nervous about writing this because Illumi is a very difficult character! Haha, I hope I did him justice. I'm sort of lost as to where I want to go with this, so I'm open to any suggestions you guys may have.


	2. Dead leaves

Obedience

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the sweet reviews from the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter x Hunter, all rights are reserved to

2- Dead leaves

Sunlight radiated through large windows, waking up a small, brown haired girl. At first she turned her face slightly, trying to hide from the light, but her stomach grumbled vivaciously motivating her to get up.

Her vision was hazy at first, but as it cleared it up she took in her surroundings. The room was painted a simple pale pink that went well with the waxed, wood floors. The room was simply furnished, a hazelnut colored table was set against one of the large windows, while the bed that she was currently on was pushed against the other window. A mirror was perched against the wall opposite to the bed.

Her mouth felt very dry, and had a slight metallic taste in it. Something told her that she had been asleep for more than day.

_How did I get here?_

Her stomach grumbled again, stopping her from questioning her surroundings. The girl slid out of the patch work quilt that she had been carefully tucked into, and stood up. As she passed the mirror she saw that her wounds had been taken care of.

From the looks of it, someone had wiped her cuts with a cloth, and had then placed some kind of cream on top, finishing off with bandages. Her left eye was still purple, but the color wasn't as dark as it was before.

_Who's been taking care of me?_

A picture of a slim boy, with black hair and coal eyes came to mind.

But she quickly shook it away. The way he talked to her, and especially the way his eyes had looked had looked made it clear that he didn't care.

_Then who?_

The brunette knew that she wouldn't get any answers in the room, so she made her way out of the room. The hallway had a similar color scheme to her room; though the decorations were bare it had a strange comforting feel to it.

She made her way down the stairs, and curiously looked around.

In the center of the room, a man sat bathed in sunlight. The man's eyes were closed, and he was smiling peacefully. One hand was clasped around an odd looking cup without any handles, whereas the other one was lying on the table.

The man took a sip from the odd looking cup, and then turned around, smiling at her he said

"You finally woke up! How do you feel?"

She walked closer to the man, and almost immediately recognized him as the guard by the gate.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" She asked tentatively.

The man gave her another smile, a grandfatherly one.

"My name's Zebro, what is yours?"

The girl stared at him quizzically; he answered her question with a question of his own.

"Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours."

Her voice had a hint of hostility.

The man put his hand up in defeat, and smiled again.

"Whoa, no need to get angry! Yes I brought you here; I found you passed out by the gate."

"Now why don't you sit down, and I'll get you something to eat?"

The girl gave him a hesitant looked, but compiled to his request.

"Linna." She said quietly.

The man cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Pardon?"

"Linna." She repeated.

"That's my name, well at least it was my name, I don't think I want it anymore."

Zebro brought his hand close to hers, paused, and then retracted it. He was choosing his words, and actions carefully since the poor girl had been through a lot, and the smallest thing could scare her.

He smiled at her gently, and said

"You can change it if you want; you're free to do anything you want. It's a very pretty name though, were you named after the flower Linnaea borealis? "

The girl's body went rigid after the mention of the flower; not wanting her to feel uncomfortable Zebro changed the topic.

"But that should be the least of your worries as now I think you should really eat something, you've been asleep for four days"

The girl's eyes widened slightly, her earlier suspicion was proved to be true.

The man got up and brought back a cup, similar to the one he had in front of him, and poured some tea into it. He gently placed it in front of her, and got up again.

"This should satiate your hunger for now, while I bring you some breakfast"

The girl stared at the cup cautiously, and took a sip. Familiarity of the taste made tears come out of her eye's, rose tea. Just like the one her mother used to make.

Her eyes now moist, shone with gratitude.

"I had a feeling you liked rose tea." He smiled down at her

He placed the pot of tea closer to her.

"Drink as much as you like, I'll be right back"

With that, he disappeared into a room that she guessed was the kitchen, in the back.

Moments later he came back carrying a tray filled with an assortment of things. As he got closer she could make out various sandwiches, a bowl of soup, biscuits, croissants and much, much more. Once he reached the edge of the table, he gently placed down the tray with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"I had a feeling you would wake up today, but I had no idea what you liked…so I made a lot"

Linna salivated slightly; the sight of food reminded her of how hungry she was. Without even thinking she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, a sandwich. Primal instincts took over as she devoured the sandwich, she quickly grabbed another one, and another one until the platter of sandwiches was finished.

It was then she realized how uncivilized she was being.

She looked up at Zebro, face fully pink, and apologized.

"No, no, I'm really happy you like the sandwiches! Eat more!"

His face was all smiles; there was no sign of disgust on it.

The girl gave a small smile, the first smile in a long, long time and shook her head.

"I'm full, but thank you so much-for everything."

Zebro sat down, still wearing a smile.

"It was nothing, really"

He methodically poured some tea into his cup, but instead of drinking it traced the rims of the cups avoiding eye contact.

"Sooo…"

"Sooo what?" She asked

But she knew what he wanted to know, and she wanted to tell him but she was slightly afraid. The last person she confided in wasn't very comforting. She knew she was being too apprehensive as this man had been nothing but kind to her, but still…

"So why were you with the bandits?" He asked quietly, smile fading.

Linna copied his earlier movements, tracing her index finger around the rim of her cup, keeping her eyes down.

"It's alright; I won't pry it out of you. You're welcome-"

"N-no, no I'll tell you" She quietly said, interrupting his offer.

The need for comfort overshadowed the fear of rejection.

Her index finger paused at the rim of the cup.

"They killed my family"

And so she began her story.

/

Her mother was a botanist, interested in soil acidity and how it affected genotypes and phenotypes of different plants, while her father was a psychologist interested in nonmedical ways of treating psychological disorders. It went without saying, that both her parents were smart, and spent a lot of time researching and reading.

It was precisely this shared interest of both her parents that made them move to an isolated cabin near a small town, 40 km away from Kukuroo Mountain.

They were surrounding by nature outside, and books inside. She had two younger brothers, annoying but both were charming. Her parents couldn't have asked for a more perfect life.

She was happy, as her family was very loving, but she was very, very lonely. The brunette was homeschooled because the town was too far to commute to, and fro, and there were no other families around.

Her mother had her plants, her father had his books, and her brothers had each other.

Her parents never deprived her of anything, they had a television, a computer, lots, and lots of books, but those items couldn't replace actual friends.

That was why she spent majority of her free time daydreaming. A kilometer behind their house was a field with flowers from all the colors of the visible spectrum. The field consisted of flowers like lilacs, tulips, roses, daisies, daffodils, and so much more. This place was her safe haven, her escape from her loneliness. She'd often go there, and daydream. She was a wise girl, but nonetheless still a child.

When she was lonely she'd go to the field and daydream. She did it so much, that it almost became a way of life for her. Her parents deemed it too unhealthy, and scarcely let her go to the field.

"If you have so much time, then come help me in my lab" Her mother would always say.

Her parents didn't understand. She didn't love books like her father, or care too much about nature like her mother, and her brothers were...well boys.

They took weekly trips to the town for grocery, and other necessities but the whole round trip took no more than three hours.

In summary, Linna was _very, very _lonely.

She had gone to that field the day her family was killed.

The night before she saw something on television that made her heart hurt. A movie had been playing, about two young girls around her age. The girls were the best of friends, but one day a new boy had transferred to their class. Their friendship ended when both girls realized that they fell in love with the same boy.

As distorted at it may sound, the brunette was jealous.

She would never – at least not for a very long time, get to fight for a boy with a friend. She would most likely go through life without knowing how that felt like, and for some reason she felt cheated.

That's why the next day she had snuck out of her house, and into the field. She knew her parents would be furious when she got back home, but she would deal with the consequences later.

For now, she would pretend to have a best friend, and a boy they both loved.

/

Hours had passed as she played around the field, imagining. It was only when her stomach grumbled, that she realized that she needed to get home.

She didn't feel very courageous walking home, her confidence broke as she neared her home.

She just _knew _how angry her mother would be.

_Oh please don't let her be too angry God; I don't want to be stuck with taking care of the Venus Fly traps again, please._

She knew when she reached their cabin, that something was very wrong.

The front door was slightly ajar.

Most people wouldn't really notice it and if they did they would think that someone had probably forgotten to close it properly.

But she had closed it, and the rest of her family would close it if they went out. It was drilled into them to do so. They lived in an area populated with flowers, bees and other pollinators scrounged the area. Linna's youngest brother, Linus, was severely allergic to bees. They found this out when her mother had accidently let the front door slightly open, giving way for a bee to come into their house, and sting her brother. The poor boy could barely breathe after getting stung.

They lived so far from town, it was a miracle that the doctor from town was visiting them anyways for their routinely checkup. The doctor had saved Linus's life. After that day it was drilled into their heads that if they went outside, they had to close the door properly.

No one in her family would forget.

She knew that she should run from the house, and hide, or preferably go to town. Her parents were aware of the risks of living in isolation, and had often told them that if something seemed off, to hide until their parents or someone from the village found them.

But she needed to know her family was safe, so she crept into through the side door.

_Just a quick peek _she had thought.

She had walked around the house to the side door. The side door led to a small, 4 by 4 square platform, which had stairs leading to the basement, and a few stairs leading to the main floor.

Right there, on the few stairs leading to the main floor, was her smallest brother Linus, except it wasn't really him.

The Linus over there was toppled over, his head barely dangling from his neck. She had almost screamed then, but she quickly cupped her mouth, and silently cried.

She didn't know what to do, so she sat there and hugged her brother's dead body, and cried.

That's when she had heard voices from the basement.

Men.

They used such foul words, words that her mother would have grounded her for life if she had said them in the house.

It was then when her intuition took over. She softly placed her brother's body back on the platform, vowing to come back from him, and silently went up the stairs. There was no way she could escape through the side door, the men would see her.

When she got in the hallway, she could hear laughter, and the television coming from the family room. The front door was outside the family room. There was no way she could escape now, so she had to hide.

She had slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor. Her intuition had told her that the noise of the stairs would be camouflaged by the laughter and television.

Linna saw her father next.

This time there was dagger in his stomach. His round, goofy spectacles were broken and were slightly perpendicular to him.

She continued her silent crying, but urged her body to move forward.

_Cry later, hide now._

She walked as fast, but silently as she could. She knew where to hide.

Her parents had an old, laundry hamper beside their bed. She used to hide their when she was smaller, and her brothers never found her.

She saw her second brother next, Jack, short for Jack Pine, next. There were bullets wounds on his back, and he was encompassed in a pool of blood.

_That should be me; I should have been here protecting them_

She still moved forward, and paused outside of her parent's room.

She heard crying.

A sense of relief hit, her mother was still alive, she was about to go in when she heard another voice.

A very sneer and authoritative voice.

"My men counted three beds, other than your own, but we've only killed two children…So if you want us to spare the last child, give us ALL the valuables you're hiding."

"I t-told you, I've given you everything we h-have. We don't own much, my husband and I-I are researchers-"

Her mother had stopped speaking momentarily as her eyes caught a small glimpse of Linna from the mirror on her closet door; her mother had started shaking then.

She had ricochet her bruised body slightly, blocking the slit in the door and had said

"I'll… I wire you however much money you want, just please spare my last child."

Her mother moved her left hand slightly behind her back; she shook her ring finger, hoping Linna would understand that she wanted her to go and hide.

Linna knew her mother was telling her to run, but she was scared.

They didn't have any relatives, where would her mother get the money from?

Her mother knew she was still there, so she desperately moved her finger more.

The girl had started to slowly retract her steps when a slim hand grabbed her.

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to eavesdrop?"

And that was the last thing she heard.

/

She woke up, handcuffs on her hands, and a terrible headache. For a moment everything was hazy, but then reality settled in.

Her brothers and father were dead, and her mother was being confronted by one of the evil men.

She felt someone pull her up by her hair.

She came face to face with a very bulky man, with short, silver hair.

"I've decided to spare your life."

The girl looked at him; she was extremely afraid but very confused.

"You should thank me, well actually you should thank your mom, but she's dead."

Her mother…her mother was dead?!

Was she killed because the girl had gotten caught?!

Linna started to cry, this time for real. Her voice had let out such a piercing wail, that the bulky man had to slap her a few times to reduce it to a whimper.

"My men are outsides, waiting lets go"

She remained on the floor.

_Go, where?_

"I waited for you to wake up, because I wanted to tell you what I plan to do with you. Your mother knew that I would kill her, and you, no matter what. She was so desperate in keeping you alive that she suggested I sell you in the black market because your eyes are very rare"

The brunette had stopped her whimpering, and just laid there.

_Sell? I was playing with flowers just a little while ago, and now I'm being sold?_

The man pulled her hair, so that he could see her eyes.

"Definitely rare."

"C'mon lets go"

He had started to walk towards the front door, pulling her by her shirt. Before opening the door, he looked at her again.

"By the way, I don't trust all of my men, so let's keep the reason why you're still alive a secret for now"

With that, they set out towards the setting sun.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is a lot longer than the first one. I'm trying to find my place as a writer, and am deciding between short chapters or long ones. So please bear with me for the moment

I'd also like to apologize for the lack of Illumi in this chapter. He's such a perplexing character, that I want to take things slowly.

As always, thanks for reviewing/favouriting/following my story.


End file.
